Satellite communications require equipment such as ground stations, low noise block down converters, transmission cables, and modulators/demodulators. The ground station receives microwave signals from satellites; the low noise block down converter amplifies the received microwave signals and converts the amplified microwave signals into intermediate frequency signals; and the transmission cables transmit the intermediate signals to the modulator/demodulator.
Generally, the low noise block down converter may include a microwave circuit and an intermediate circuit electrically connecting to the microwave circuit. The microwave circuit receives microwave signals, converts the microwave signals to intermediate signals, and transmits the intermediate signals to the intermediate circuit.
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.